


After Midnight.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Warnings May Change, frank has a painful past, gerard is so obviously gay, mikey has cancer, ray is sweet, sort of based on a lot of sad blink 182 songs, this probably looks unoriginal but i promise i'll come out with something semi-okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is nobody. He has moved from school to school all his life, each one he is either given another chance at mainstream or a behavioural institute. He hasn't been to a mainstream school for 2 years, aka, all of high school. The institute wasn't anything like high school, so Frank doesn't know what to expect when he finally joins.<br/>Frank decides that this year, he'll become invisible. No fights. No detentions. No attention drawn to himself. He'll be what he's always been. A nobody.<br/>But, when things start looking at their worst, Frank meets someone new. Someone hopeful. Someone that might give him faith in life again. Gerard Way.<br/>But with Gerard having problems resulting in a deep depression of his own, Frank might not be abled to get all the help he needs, but he promises himself he'll help the other kid. Gerard is somebody. Frank is nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I'll have writing it.

Frank's hands are shaking. They've been shaking all morning. His mother had saw them shaking, and ignored it. She had always left him to deal with his anxiety on his own, which wouldn't be the most responsible thing in the world. To clear her conscience she would always say "there are things more important" or "he must learn to deal with it himself". She's a selfish bitch. Even Frank's dad knows that.  
At this point, Frank has been silently sitting on the stairs for 10 minutes, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Dad?" Frank says, starting to grow impatient. "When are we going?"

Frank's father walks out of the sitting room while doing his tie up, an aggravated look on his face. "We leave when I think it's time. For once in your life do you think you can just go on my word without question?"

His dad leaves the hall, and Frank suddenly feels like crying. Of course that isn't an option right now. 

'I'll cry when I get home' he thinks. 'No time right now.'

***

His dad's car pulls up outside to the school as teenagers start to gather outside, waiting for the all too familiar bell to signal the start of lessons. Frank's dad turns to him, reaching over and undoing his son's seatbelt for him. Frank's used to that. He's used to his father being overprotective and stern. It's hard to tell whether he loves Frank sometimes, with the type of unprovoked aggression the older man shows.

"Have a good day," The dad almost groans out, unlocking the doors.

Frank steps out, uttering a single "thanks".

Although the teenager wants to seem invisible, it finally occurs to him it might not be as simple as not causing any trouble. Frank is wearing ripped blue jeans, black converse, a Blink 182 shirt, and a black hoodie. Not to mention the black nail varnish, red eye shadow, and eye shadow. Oh, and the fact his hair looked like a failed mohawk, with it being dyed black and bleached sides he planned to dye red sooner or later.  
The nauseous feeling that overwhelms Frank is almost intense enough to make him throw up. In fact, he has to swallow down some burning vile that rises up in his throat every now-and-then.  
Frank walked towards the doors, clutching his backpack in his hands instead of slabbing it on his back. No particular reason for that, only the light headedness he feels making him not think very clearly.  
He feels eyes staring at him, causing him to shake and pick up his pace towards the doors. When he finally makes it, he trips over the carpet used to wipe dirty feet, landing on his front, leaving him winded.  
Laughter fills the halls, girls going "aww" and guys going "fuckin' idiot".  
Before anyone approaches Frank, he quickly gets up and runs into the reception.

Signing in was pretty easy. Introducing himself wouldn't be.  
Frank walks behind the principle, a slim woman by the name of 'Ms Phelps' in her 40s who seems nice enough, into the maths classroom.  
The teenagers stare with judgemental and curious eyes as she introduces him.  
"Class, as we talked about, we have a new student today. Frank, here, has transferred from a non-mainstream school, and has never experienced what it's really like at high school, as he tells me. If you give him a little help when he struggles, that'd be great. Mrs Thomson,"

Ms Phelps turns to a frail woman stood in the corner of the room, who must be at least 60. Frank only notices her then. It might've been because she faded into the walls so well. It might've been because she was even smaller than Frank. Or it might've just been his anxiety.  
"Do you mind getting Frank started?" Ms Phelps smiled, but was clearly faking.  
Mrs Thomson grunted vaguely, grabbing Frank's arm and dragging him to an empty seat.


End file.
